31. Aventüre
Das 31. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 1944 bis 2024. Zusammenfassung Am nächsten Morgen treibt es die christl. Lehnsmannen Gunthers in die Kirche. Hagen rät ihnen, statt festlicher Kleider Rüstung anzulegen und so begibt man sich gewaffnet zum Gottesdienst. Die Hunnen sind erstaunt über den kampfbereiten Auftritt der Gäste, die jedoch beruhigen sie und sagen, es sei bei ihnen Sitte, zu Hofgelagen drei volle Tage Rüstung zu tragen. Halbwegs fröhlich beginnen Kampfspiele, bei denen Volker einen der Hunnen ersticht. Nur mit Mühe wird ernsthafter Kampf vermieden, doch entbrennt der Streit, als Kriemhild beim abendlichen Mahl offen um Beistand bittet. Der aber pocht auf Blutstreue und verweigert den Kampf gegen die Burgunder. Dagegen bietet Etzels Bruder Blödelin an, ihr gegen die Krone Nudungs mit Truppen beizustehen. Kriemhild läßt ihren und Etzels Sohn zu sich an die Tafel kommen. Der Hunne verkündet stolz, dieser Ortlieb solle einst Herr über zwölf Königreiche sein. Er wünscht, daß die Burgunder ihn bei seiner Reise mit sich nähmen und vertraut ihnen den Jungen an, doch verspottet ihn Hagen dafür. Dichtung Einunddreißigstes Abenteuer - Wie die Herren zur Kirche giengen 1944 "Mir wird so kühl der Harnisch," sprach da Volker: "Die Nacht, wähn ich, wolle nun nicht währen mehr. Ich fühl es an den Lüften, es ist nicht weit vom Tag." Da weckten sie gar Manchen, der da im Schlafe noch lag. 1945 Da schien der lichte Morgen den Gästen in den Saal. Hagen begann zu fragen die Recken allzumal, Ob sie zum Münster wollten in die Messe heut. Nach christlichen Sitten erscholl der Glocken Geläut. 1946 Der Gesang war ungleich; kein Wunder möcht es sein, Daß Christen mit Heiden nicht stimmten überein. Da wollten zu der Kirche Die in Gunthers Lehn: Man sah sie von den Betten allzumal da erstehn. 1947 Da schnürten sich die Recken in also gut Gewand, Daß nie Helden wieder in eines Königs Land Beßre Kleider brachten. Hagen war es leid; Er sprach: "Ihr thätet beßer, ihr trügt hier anderlei Kleid. 1948 "Nun ist euch doch allen die Märe wohl bekannt: Drum statt der Rosenkränze nehmt Waffen an die Hand; Statt wohlgesteinter Hüte die lichten Helme gut, Da wir so wohl erkennen der argen Kriemhilde Muth. 1949 "Wir müßen heute streiten, das will ich euch sagen. Statt seidner Hemden sollt ihr Halsbergen tragen Und statt der reichen Mäntel gute Schilde breit: zürnt mit euch Jemand, daß ihr wehrhaftig seid. 1950 "Meine lieben Herren, Freund und Mannen mein, Tretet in die Kirche mit lauterm Herzen ein Und klagt Gott dem reichen eure Sorg und Noth: Denn wißt unbezweifelt, es naht uns allen der Tod. 1951 "Ihr sollt auch nicht vergeßen, was je von euch geschah, Und fleht vor eurem Gotte andächtig da. Laßt euch alle warnen, gute Recken hehr: Es wend es Gott im Himmel, so hört ihr keine Messe mehr," 1952 So giengen zu dem Münster die Fürsten und ihr Lehn. Auf dem heiligen Friedhof, da hieß sie stille stehn Hagen der kühne, damit man sie nicht schied. Er sprach: "Noch weiß ja Niemand, was von den Heunen geschieht. 1953 "Setzt, meine Freunde, die Schilde vor den Fuß Und lohnt es, beut euch Jemand feindlichen Gruß, Mit tiefen Todeswunden: das ist, was euch Hagen räth. So werdet ihr befunden, wie's euch am löblichsten steht." 1954 Volker und Hagen die beiden stellten da Sich vor das weite Münster: was darum geschah, Sie wolltens dazu bringen, daß sich die Königin Mit ihnen drängen müße; wohl war gar grimmig ihr Sinn. 1955 Da kam der Wirth des Landes und auch sein schönes Weib; Mit reichem Gewände war ihr geziert der Leib Und manchem schnellen Degen, der im Geleit ihr war. Da flog der Staub zur Höhe vor der Königin Schar, 1956 Als der reiche König so gewaffnet sah Die Fürsten und ihr Ingesind, wie bald sprach er da: "Was seh ich meine Freunde unter Helmen gehn? Leid war mir meiner Treue, wär ihnen Leid hier geschehn. 1957 "Das wollt ich ihnen büßen, wie sie es däuchte gut. Wenn ihnen wer beschwerte das Herz und den Muth, So laß ich sie wohl schauen, es sei mir wahrlich leid: Was sie gebieten mögen, dazu bin ich gern bereit." 1958 Zur Antwort gab ihm Hagen: "Uns ist kein Leid geschehn. Es ist der Herren Sitte, daß sie gewaffnet gehn Bei allen Gastgeboten zu dreien vollen Tagen. Was uns hier geschähe, wir würden es Etzeln klagen." 1959 Wohl vernahm die Königin Hagens Rede da. Wie feindlich sie dem Degen unter die Augen sah! Sie wollte doch nicht melden den Brauch in ihrem Land, Wie lang bei den Burgunden sie den auch hatte gekannt. 1960 Wie grimm und stark die Königin ihnen abhold wäre, Hätte Jemand Etzeln gesagt die rechte Märe, Er hätt es wohl gewendet, was nun doch geschah: In ihrem hohen Uebermuth verschwiegen sie es Alle da. 1961 Da schritt mit vielem Volke Kriemhild zur Kirchenthür: Doch wollten diese Beiden weichen nicht vor ihr Zweier Hände Breite: das war den Heunen leid. Da muste sie sich drängen mit den Helden allbereit. 1962 Etzels Kämmerlinge die dauchte das nicht gut: Wohl hätten sie den Recken gern erzürnt den Muth, Wenn sie es wagen dürften vor dem König hehr. Da gab es groß Gedränge und doch nichts anderes mehr. 1963 Als nach dem Gottesdienste man auf den Heimweg sann, Da kam hoch zu Rosse mancher Heunenmann. Auch war bei Kriemhilden manche schöne Maid; Wohl Siebentausend zählte der Königin Heergeleit. 1964 Kriemhild mit ihren Frauen in den Fenstern saß Bei Etzeln dem reichen; gerne sah er das. Sie wollten reiten sehen die Helden auserkannt: Hei! was man fremder Recken vor ihnen auf dem Hofe fand! 1965 Nun war auch mit den Rossen der Marschall gekommen. Der kühne Dankwart hatte mit sich genommen Der Herren Ingesinde von Burgundenland: Die Rosse wohlgesattelt man den kühnen Niblungen fand. 1966 Als zu Rossen kamen die Fürsten und ihr Herr, Da begann zu rathen der kühne Volker, Sie sollten buhurdieren nach ihres Landes Sitten. Da wurde von den Helden bald gar herrlich geritten. 1967 Was der Held gerathen, Niemanden wohl verdroß; Der Buhurd und der Waffenklang wurden beide groß. In dem weiten Hofe kam da mancher Mann; Etzel mit Kriemhild es selbst zu schauen begann. 1968 Auf den Buhurd kamen sechshundert Degen. Dietrichens Recken, den Gästen entgegen. Mit den Burgunden wollten sie sich im Spiel ergehn; Wollt es ihr Herr vergönnen, so wär es gerne geschehn. 1969 Hei! Was gute Recken ritten da heran! Dietrich dem Helden ward es kund gethan. Mit Gunthers Ingesinde das Spiel er verbot; Er schonte seiner Leute: das that ihm sicherlich Noth. 1970 Als Dietrichs Gefolge so vermied den Streit, Da kamen von Bechlaren Rüdigers Geleit, Fünfhundert unter Schilden, vor den Saal geritten. Leid wars dem Markgrafen: er hätt es gern nicht gelitten. 1971 Er kam zu ihnen eilends gedrungen durch die Schar Und sagte seinen Mannen: sie würden selbst gewahr, Daß im Unmuth wären Die Gunthern unterthan: Wenn sie das Kampfspiel ließen, so wär ihm Liebes gethan. 1972 Als von ihnen schieden die Helden allbereit, Da kamen die von Thüringen, hörten wir Bescheid, Und vom Dänenlande der Kühnen tausend Mann. Von Stichen sah man fliegen viel der Splitter hoch hinan. 1973 Irnfried und Hawart ritten zum Buhurd hin; Ihrer harrten Die vom Rheine mit hochfährtgem Sinn Zum Lanzenspiel mit Denen vom Thüringerland: Durchbohrt von Stichen wurde mancher schöne Schildesrand. 1974 Da kam der Degen Blödel, dreitausend in der Schar. Etzel und Kriemhild nahmen sein wohl war, Da vor ihnen Beiden das Ritterspiel geschah. Die Königin es gerne aus Haß der Burgunden sah. 1975 Sie gedacht in ihrem Sinne, schier wärs auch so geschehn: "Und thäten sie wem Leides, so dürft ich mich versehn, Daß es zum Ernste käme: an den Feinden mein Würd ich dann gerochen; des wollt ich ohne Sorge sein." 1976 Schrutan und Gibeke ritten zum Buhurd auch, Hornbog und Ramung, nach heunischem Gebrauch. Sie hielten vor den Helden aus Burgundenland: Die Schäfte flogen wirbelnd über des Königssaales Wand. 1977 Wie sie da Alle ritten, das war doch eitel Schall. Von Stößen auf die Schilde das Haus und den Saal Hörte man ertosen durch manchen Gunthers-Mann. Das Lob sich sein Gesinde mit großen Ehren gewann. 1978 Da ward ihre Kurzweil so stark und so groß, Daß den Satteldecken der blanke Schweiß entfloß Von den guten Rossen, so die Helden ritten. Sie versuchten an den Heunen sich mit hochfährtgen Sitten. 1979 Da sprach der kühne Volker, der edle Spielmann: "Zu feig sind diese Degen, sie greifen uns nicht an. Ich hörte immer sagen, daß sie uns abhold sein: Nun könnte die Gelegenheit ihnen doch nicht günstger sein." 1980 "Zu den Ställen wieder," sprach der König hehr, "Ziehe man die Rosse; wir reiten wohl noch mehr In den Abendstunden, wenn die Zeit erschien. Ob dann den Burgunden den Preis wohl giebt die Königin?" 1981 Da sahn sie Einen reiten so stattlich daher, Es thats von allen Heunen kein Anderer mehr. Er hatt in den Fenstern wohl ein Liebchen traut: Er ritt so wohl gekleidet als eines werthen Ritters Braut. 1982 Da sprach wieder Volker: "Wie blieb' es ungethan? Jener Weiberliebling muß einen Stoß empfahn. Das mag hier Niemand wenden, es geht ihm an den Leib: Nicht frag ich, ob drum zürne dem König Etzel sein Weib." 1983 "Nicht doch," sprach der König, "wenn ichs erbitten kann: Es schelten uns die Leute, greifen wir sie an: Die Heunen laßt beginnen; es kommt wohl bald dahin." Noch saß König Etzel am Fester bei der Königin. 1984 "Ich will das Kampfspiel mehren," sprach Hagen jedoch: "Laßt diese Frauen und die Degen noch Sehn, wie wir reiten können: das ist wohlgethan; Man läßt des Lobs doch wenig die Recken Gunthers empfahn." 1985 Volker der schnelle ritt wieder in den Streit. Das schuf da viel der Frauen großes Herzeleid. Er stach dem reichen Heunen den Sper durch den Leib: Das sah man noch beweinen manche Maid und manches Weib. 1986 Alsbald rückt' auch Hagen mit seinen Helden an: Mit sechzig seiner Degen zu reiten er begann Dahin, wo von dem Fiedler das Spiel war geschehn. Etzel und Kriemhild konnten Alles deutlich sehn. 1987 Da wollten auch die Könige den kühnen Fiedler gut Unter den Feinden nicht laßen ohne Hut. Da ward von tausend Helden mit großer Kunst geritten. Sie thaten, was sie lüstete, mit gar hochfährtgen Sitten. 1988 Als der reiche Heune zu Tode war geschlagen, Man hörte seiner Freunde Wehruf und Klagen. All das Gesinde fragte: "Wer hat das gethan?" "Das hat gethan der Fiedler, Volker der kühne Spielmann." 1989 Nach Schwertern und Schilden riefen gleich zur Hand Des Markgrafen Freunde von der Heunen Land: Zu Tode schlagen wollten sie den Fiedelmann. Der Wirth von seinem Fenster daher zu eilen begann. 1990 Da hob sich von den Heunen allenthalben Schall. Abstiegen mit dem Volke die Könge vor dem Saal; Zurück die Rosse stießen Die Gunthern unterthan. Da kam der König Etzel den Streit zu schlichten heran. 1991 Einem Vetter dieses Heunen, den er da bei ihm fand, Eine scharfe Waffe brach er ihm aus der Hand Und schlug sie all zurücke: er war in großem Zorn. "Wie hätt ich meine Dienste an diesen Helden verlorn! 1992 "Wenn ihr diesen Spielmann hättet drum erschlagen, Ich ließ' euch alle hängen! das will ich euch sagen. Als er erstach den Heunen, sein Reiten wohl ich sah, Daß es wider seinen Willen nur durch Straucheln geschah. 1993 "Ihr sollt meine Gäste mit Frieden laßen ziehn." So ward er ihr Geleite. Die Rosse zog man hin Zu den Herbergen. Sie hatten manchen Knecht, Der ihnen war zu Diensten mit allem Fleiße gerecht. 1994 Der Wirth mit seinen Freunden gieng zum Saal zurück: Da regte sich kein Zürnen mehr vor seinem Blick. Man richtete die Tische, das Wasser man auch trug. Da hatten Die vom Rheine der starken Feinde genug. 1995 Unlieb war es Etzeln, doch folgte manche Schar Den Fürsten, die mit Waffen wohl versehen war, Im Unmuth auf die Gäste, als man zu Tische gieng, Den Freund bedacht zu rächen, wenn es günstge Zeit verhieng. 1996 "Daß ihr in Waffen lieber zu Tische geht als bloß," Sprach der Wirth des Landes, "die Unart ist zu groß; Wer aber an den Gästen den kleinsten Frevel wagt, Der büßt es mit dem Haupte: das sei euch Heunen gesagt." 1997 Bevor da niedersaßen die Herren, das währte lang, Weil zu sehr mit Sorgen jetzt Frau Kriemhild rang. Sie sprach: "Fürst von Berne, heute muß ich flehn Zu dir um Rath und Hülfe: meine Sachen ängstlich stehn." 1998 Zur Antwort gab ihr Hildebrand, eine Recke tugendlich: "Wer schlägt die Nibelungen, der thut es ohne mich, Wie viel man Schätze böte; es wird ihm wahrlich leid. Sie sind noch unbezwungen, die schnellen Ritter allbereit." 1999 "Es geht mir nur um Hagen, der hat mir Leid gethan, Der Siegfrieden mordete, meinen lieben Mann. Wer den von ihnen schiede, dem wär mein Gold bereit: Entgält es anders Jemand, das wär mir inniglich leid." 2000 Da sprach Meister Hildebrand: "Wie möchte das geschehn, Den ihnen zu erschlagen? Ihr solltet selber sehn: Bestünde man den Degen, leicht gäb es eine Noth, Daß Arme so wie Reiche dabei erlägen im Tod." 2001 Da sprach dazu Herr Dietrich mit zuchtreichem Sinn: "Die Rede laßt bleiben, reiche Königin; Mir ist von euern Freunden kein solches Leid geschehn, Daß ich sollt im Streite die kühnen Degen bestehn. 2002 "Die Bitte ehrt euch wenig, edel Königsweib, Daß ihr den Freunden rathet an Leben und an Leib. Sie kamen euch auf Gnade hieher in dieses Land; Siegfried bleibt ungerochen wohl von Dietrichens Hand." 2003 Als sie keine Untreu bei dem Berner fand, Alsobald gelobte sie Blödeln in die Hand Eine weite Landschaft, die Nudung einst besaß; Hernach erschlug ihn Dankwart, daß er der Gabe gar vergaß. 2004 Sie sprach: "Du sollst mir helfen, Bruder Blödelein. Hier in diesem Hause sind die Feinde mein, Die Siegfrieden schlugen, meinen lieben Mann: Wer mir das rächen hülfe, dem war ich immer unterthan." 2005 Zur Antwort gab ihr Blödel, der ihr zur Seite saß: "Ich darf euern Freunden nicht zeigen solchen Haß, Weil sie mein Bruder Etzel so gerne leiden mag: Wenn ich sie bestünde, der König säh es mir nicht nach." 2006 "Nicht also, Herr Blödel, ich bin dir immer hold: Ich gebe dir zum Lohne mein Silber und mein Gold Und eine schöne Witwe, Nudungens Weib: So magst du immer kosen ihren minniglichen Leib. 2007 "Das Land zu den Burgen, Alles geb ich dir, So lebst du, theurer Ritter, in Freuden stäts mit ihr, Wenn du die Mark gewinnest, die Nudung einst besaß. Was ich dir hier gelobe, mit Treuen leist ich dir das." 2008 Als Blödel bieten hörte des Lohnes also viel Und ihrer Schöne willen die Frau ihm wohlgefiel, Im Kampf verdienen wollt er das minnigliche Weib. Da muste dieser Recke verlieren Leben und Leib. 2009 Er sprach zu der Königin: "Geht wieder in den Saal. Eh man es inne werde, erheb ich großen Schall. Hagen muß es büßen, was er euch hat gethan: Ich bring euch gebunden König Gunthers Unterthan." 2010 "Nun waffnet euch," sprach Blödel, "ihr all in meinem Lehn, Wir wollen zu den Feinden in die Herberge gehn. Mir will es nicht erlaßen König Etzels Weib: Wir Helden müßen alle verwagen Leben und Leib." 2011 Als den Degen Blödel entließ die Königin, Daß er den Streit begänne, zu Tische gieng sie hin Mit Etzeln dem Könige und manchem Unterthan. Sie hatte schlimme Räthe wider die Gäste gethan. 2012 Wie sie zu Tische giengen, das will ich euch sagen: Man sah reiche Könige die Krone vor ihr tragen; Manchen hohen Fürsten und viel der werthen Degen Sah man großer Demuth vor der Königin pflegen. 2013 Der König wies den Gästen die Sitze überall, Den Höchsten und den Besten neben sich im Saal. Den Christen und den Heiden die Kost er unterschied; Man gab die Fülle beiden, wie es der weise König rieth. 2014 In der Herberge aß ihr Ingesind: Von Truchsäßen ward es da allein bedient; Die hatten es zu speisen großen Fleiß gepflogen. Die Bewirtung und die Freude ward bald mit Jammer aufgewogen. 2015 Da nicht anders konnte erhoben sein der Streit, Kriemhilden lag im Herzen begraben altes Leid, Da ließ sie zu den Tischen tragen Etzels Sohn: Wie könnt ein Weib aus Rache wohl entsetzlicher thun? 2016 Da kamen vier gegangen aus Etzels Ingesind Und brachten Ortlieben, das junge Königskind, Den Fürsten an die Tafel, wo auch Hagen saß. Das Kind must ersterben durch seinen mordlichen Haß. 2017 Als der reiche König seinen Sohn ersah, Zu seiner Frauen Brüdern gütlich sprach er da: "Nun schaut, meine Freunde, das ist mein einzig Kind Und das eurer Schwester, von dem ihr Frommen einst gewinnt. 2018 "Geräth er nach dem Stamme, er wird ein starker Mann, Reich dazu und edel, kühn und wohlgethan. Erleb ich es, ich geb ihm zwölf reicher Könge Land: So thut euch wohl noch Dienste des jungen Ortliebens Hand. 2019 "Darum bät ich gerne euch, lieben Freunde mein, Wenn ihr heimwärts reitet wieder an den Rhein, Daß ihr dann mit euch nehmet eurer Schwester Kind; Und seid auch dem Knaben immer gnädig gesinnt. 2020 "Erzieht ihn nach Ehren, bis er geräth zum Mann: Hat euch in den Landen Jemand ein Leid gethan, So hilft er euch es rächen, erwuchs ihm erst der Leib." Die Rede hörte Kriemhild mit an, König Etzels Weib. 2021 "Ihm sollten wohl vertrauen alle diese Degen, Wenn er zum Mann erwüchse," sprach Hagen entgegen; "Doch ist der junge König so schwächlich anzusehn: Man soll mich selten schauen nach Hof zu Ortlieben gehn." 2022 Der König blickt' auf Hagen; die Rede war ihm leid. Wenn er auch nichts erwiederte, der König allbereit, Es betrübt' ihn in der Seele und beschwert' ihm den Muth. Da waren Hagens Sinne zu keiner Kurzweile gut. 2023 Es schmerzte wie den König sein fürstlich Ingesind, Was Hagen da gesprochen hatte von dem Kind. Daß sie's vertragen sollten, gieng ihnen allen nah; Noch konnten sie nicht wißen, was von dem Recken bald geschah. 2024 Gar Manche, die es hörten und ihm trugen Groll, Hätten ihn gern bestanden; der König selber wohl, Wenn er mit Ehren dürfte: so käm der Held in Noth. Bald that ihm Hagen Aergeres, er schlug ihn ihm vor Augen todt. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied